


Slower

by ironmansassistant



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW SMUT<br/>Reader and Barry have some time to themselves so they decide to take things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slower

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut, but hopefully it's okay!

Dating the Flash meant you had a lot of quick kisses and even quicker dates. It was rare that you were able to finish a date before something disastrous happened in Central City, let alone do anything more. So when you told Barry that you were demanding his full attention for just one night, you pushed aside any guilt you were feeling. Barry was hesitant at first until Caitlin and Cisco spoke up that they would handle things for the night.  
Barry always planned your dates, so tonight you decided it was your turn. He showed up in jeans a dress shirt, flowers in hand and a smile on his lips. You reached for his hand and pulled him inside, pushing aside the flowers and giving him a kiss. It was only meant to be a quick hello, but as soon as you tasted the coffee and mint on his lips you needed more. You pressed against him, letting go of his hand and wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. After a second he dropped the flowers and placed his hands on your waist, the heat from his hands going right through your shirt and into your core.  
You parted your lips and swiped your tongue across Barry’s bottom lip and he followed suit, opening his own mouth slightly. Your tongues met and as they tangled together you pushed hard on Barry, the feel of his hands on your back fuelling you more. One hand went up your dress while the other reached down and squeezed one cheek. You let out a little gasp and pulled back with a giggle.  
“So, are we getting dinner or…?” Barry asked, letting his voice trail off.  
You shook your head. “No, we’re skipping dinner.”  
“Oh, that’s good, that’s very okay,” he agreed. He leaned forward and began to kiss you again as you started to step back. You absentmindedly shut your front door before pushing back on Barry and hitting the door.  
Within seconds Barry flashed you over to the couch, pushing you onto it and began to unbutton his shirt.  
“Ah-ah,” you said, pressing your index finger into his chest. He crouched back on the couch, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. “We are going to take our time.”  
Barry nodded. “Okay, we can—do that.” He seemed surprised by your forward attitude as you tugged on his arm and put him on the couch. Hiking your dress a little higher you sat on his lap, placing your fingers delicately on his exposed collarbone. You slid them up his neck and held his face a moment, taking the time to appreciate his green eyes and the fact that all his attention was on you. His hands moved to your thighs, brushing them up to the hem of your dress.  
You leaned down and pressed your lips to his again before moving your hands back to his shirt. You began to undo the buttons slowly, grinding your hips down onto his. You felt the bulge in his jeans against your core, your wetness growing. He let out a moan, vibrating through your lips as you nipped at his jaw and moved down to his neck.  
Once his shirt was unbuttoned you pushed his shirt down from his shoulders, grinding a little more against his hips. This time it was you that moaned, the pressure sending a small bolt of electricity through your body.  
Barry must have felt the same because the pressure on your core harden more. You hands moved faster than you wanted as you unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. His own fingers travelled up your skirt and tugged at your panties as you did the same to the hem of his boxers.  
Kneading your ass you let out another moan, almost a whimper when Barry pulled his hands off of you. He grabbed your jaw and tilted your chin up, exposing your neck. His lips began to pepper your neck with kisses while one hand gripped you closer, lifting his hips higher. He grabbed the zipper on the back of your dress and brought it as far down as he could before you were flipped onto your back.  
You let out a sudden breath as Barry nipped at your collarbone. You could feel a slight vibration in his hands as they moved up your thighs as they wrapped around his waist. He was holding back, making the ache in your lower stomach burn that much more.  
While normally Barry was gentle with you his attitude changed as he grabbed both your breasts and gave them a hard squeeze.  
“Mm,” you whimpered. Barry chuckled before hooking his fingers on the top of your dress and yanked it down, revealing your bare chest. His stroked his tongue across one nipple as you bucked your hips towards his to help him get your dress off. He gave your breast a kiss before leaning up and pulled your dress past your ankles and tossed it aside, planting his hands on either side of your head and looking down at you.  
You blushed beneath his gaze, though it wasn’t the first time you were there. It still felt so new, so…impossible. You’d thought by this point in your relationship the butterflies that fluttered in your stomach would calm down but they never did. They erupted each time you saw him.  
Wasting no time Barry leaned down and crashed his lips onto yours. He then began to move down, leaving a long trail of kisses between your breasts and towards your panties. He stopped at the lacy hem before he blurred and your panties were off.  
His chest was heaving as he grinned at you. “Sorry, I’m getting a little impatient.”  
You let out a giggle as he moved down again and kissed just above your core. He hoisted your legs over his shoulders, pushing open your folds and licked a long strip across your slit.  
“Barry,” you breathed. You gripped the side of the couch, your fingernails digging into the cloth.  
One of Barry’s hands snaked up your waist and gripped your breast as his lips wrap around your clit. Your chest moved up and down quickly as he kneads your breast and when you felt his tongue begin to vibrate on your sensitive nub you let out a cry.  
The electricity in your core grew, and you couldn’t control your hips as they buck towards Barry’s face. Your left hand goes into Barry’s hair, grabbing at anything and pulling. Barry let’s out a moan, spurring you on in your cries. Soon you can say nothing other than his name, crying it over and over like a prayer to the heavens when he pulls back.  
“Barry,” you whine. “Why’d you stop?”  
“You wanted slow, right?” he said. He licked his lips as he moved back to work on your neck, sucking large bruises until he reached behind your ear. You traced your fingers down his chest until you reached the hem of his boxers and then you pulled them down, letting his member spring free. You wrapped your fingers around his cock, dragging your finger across his slit and then pumping twice.  
Barry let out a guttural moan and then grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head with one hand. He slid his other down your chest and cups your core. You tried to squeeze your thighs together for any kind of friction but he kept them open with his knee. His fingertips teased you for a moment, making you bite your lip. As he leaned down to give you more kisses he slips two fingers inside of you, and you moan into his mouth. He pumped in and out, and when you feel his thumb begin to circle your clit. He moves it in figure eights, the pressure rebuilding inside of you.  
“Barry,” you said as he pulled back. “Barry, I’m gonna—”  
You squirmed beneath him, your legs stretching and twisting as you try to pull your hands down from his grip. It was like iron around your wrists and all you could do was squeeze your eyes shut as your walls begin to clench around Barry’s fingers.  
And then he pulled back. Again.  
He fell back on the cushions and pulled you up, sitting you on his lap. His hand left you for too long to grab a condom from his pocket, and then in a blur it’s already wrapped around him. Unable to take the pace any longer you sink onto his cock. Barry’s mouth opened and you threw your head back as you let him fill you.  
“Y/N,” Barry whispered into your ear. His breath brushed over your neck, his teeth nibbled on your earlobe.  
You began to move, grinding against his hips slowly. It was just as much torture for him as it is for you but when you lock gazes you have to smile. You kissed him deeply, your tongues battling for dominance. His hands gripped your hips, making you pick up the pace.  
It didn’t take long for you to reach your climax, and when Barry reached one hand to your clit and vibrates his thumb around it you let out a scream. The band inside you snapped and your walls clenched tightly around Barry’s length.  
Barry’s cock twitched inside you and then his entire body began to vibrate. You’re still working through your own high when Barry gave one final thrust into you, reaching his own release.  
You thrusted a few more times as you came down, letting your breathing even out. Barry’s fingers wrapped through your hair and pulled you close, holding your lips together again. It was slow, almost lazy as he does it, as if you both had all the time in the world.  
The kiss ended with your foreheads together, but you kept giving each other small peck, unwilling to get off his lap. You tried to pull him closer but there was already no space between you. “Bed?” you requested.  
Barry nodded and stood, holding his hands on your ass as you wrapped your legs around him. There had been plenty of times when he carried you to the bedroom but this time he walked it.  
When you kissed him as he moved towards the hallway when his leg bumped the corner of the table. He stumbled with a grunt, but his lips only left yours a moment. You each laughed, and kept going, crashing into the wall and the door until you fell into bed.  
You crawled up to the pillows, and you’d intended to cuddle for a while but there was a heat pooling in your core once again. You bit your lip and crooked your finger to Barry at the end of the bed.  
He crawled towards you. “Still wanting slow?”  
You smiled wide. “Nope.”


End file.
